


glitter sparkling on your heart

by softrye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Jaehyun, Cute, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, lapslock, little!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrye/pseuds/softrye
Summary: minhyung recently found himself obsessed with an idea. getting his little nails painted with glitters. he loved glitters, maybe as much as lily, his stuffed kitty.





	glitter sparkling on your heart

minhyung had never loved nor hated his nails, but he couldn't deny their cuteness. they were always cut short and had an adorable round shape. it made his fingers seem shorter and therefore even more lovable.

while he never cared that much about them, except for the fact that it's one more cute thing about him, he recently found himself obsessed with an idea. getting those little nails painted with glitters. he loved glitters, maybe as much as lily, his stuffed kitty.

he had that envy for quite some time now but he was definitely too shy to ask any of the other members to buy him a bottle. so he felt like his only solution was to get in donghyuck's room and steal one of his. in his little mind it felt like it was the smartest idea in the world.

so that's what he did. he sneaked into the younger's room and went immediately to the little fluffy box inside his wardrobe. he knew its place well because he had more than often watched donghyuck get it out to paint his nails with his favorite baby pink.

he opened the box and was met with more than enough nail polish for a person. in his head it was another reason to justify his 'loan'. donghyuck clearly wasn't using all of them. he was almost his savior by doing that. he justified it like he could.

he rummaged through the box until he found his graal - a clear nail polish full of small purplish glitters.

he lifted it up under the yellowish light bulb and smiled joyfully at the shimmery effect. "it's going to be so cute" was what he told himself before sneakily running back to his own room.

he found the farthest corner from the door and hid himself behind two of his biggest teddy bears. as he was opening the bottle he kept on glancing behind him in case someone came in.

the application part was actually harder than he thought it would be. when donghyuck did it it always looked so easy and natural, but here he was making a mess of his fingers. there was almost more nail polish on his skin than on his nails but the boy didn't care - it looked cute.

when he was done he directly put his finger on his nail, thinking it would be dry. of course it wasn't. and he ended up with his finger all sticky and whined at the unwelcomed feeling. at least he was smart enough to know he had to wait for it to be dry after that experience.

but waiting was so annoying, especially as he couldn't play with anything unless he wanted his nail polish to get even messier. he still tried to dry it by blowing on it, getting his cheeks full of air which made him look adorable. but that didn't do it, his nails were still as wet.

so he sat for a moment, pouting, until a new idea came to him. his game tablet! he could be able to not touch the nail polish that way.

he took it carefully from where it had been put on the floor and sat down on his bed. he played for a bit before starting to feel sleepy and he ended up falling asleep with his tablet laid on his tummy.

he woke up almost a hour later and the first thing he did was to look at his baby nails and oh! he couldn't stop smiling at how cute he looked now. each time he moved his hands the glitters would shimmer and he loved it.

he was so giddy that he was only thinking about showing them to his closer caregiver. he got out of the bed as quickly as his sleepy legs allowed him and run to the living room. here was everyone chatting and laughing with the tv on but nobody was looking at it.

he stood in front of jaehyun with his hands behind his back and a gigantic smile on his face. the older was looking at him with an adorable questioning look, not understanding what he was supposed to do.

minhyung just kept on smiling blissfully, keeping his hands hidden. "what is it baby?" jaehyun voiced out everyone's questioning and that's when minhyung revealed his little secret.

he got his hand out from behind his back and showed his nails proudly to jaehyun while singing out a joyful "tada!". the older took his hands in his and looked brightly at the little glittery nails. he laughed a bit at how messy it looked but how happy minhyung was. he really was the cutest.

sicheng ruffled his hair while calling him cute and that made minhyung blush shyly. he truly loved the younger, especially in his little headspace as it was one of the rare moments when he didn't shy away from touches.

but suddenly donghyuck who was silently playing with his toys until now stopped and walked up to minhyung. he took his hands and realized it was his nail polish as he knew minhyung didn't have any.

he started to whine and fuss about it but quickly stopped when his eyes crossed yuta's. he suppressed his whiny side and admitted that minhyung did look cute with it. that made the older giggle excitedly and he hugged donghyuck strongly.

donghyuck got shy by the sudden action but still hugged him back. they were both giggling happily.

minhyung let go and turned to jaehyun before opening his arms with pleading eyes. the older got the memo and lifted him on his thighs, hugging him lovingly afterwards. that made all the other boys coo with adoration.


End file.
